


The King of Hell and His Twink

by Angel_Gaybrielle, spnfreak221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Plugs, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, But it's there, Castiel is a desperate little cockslut, Castiel is just a slut, Cock Rings, Demon!Dean, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, I promise, King of Hell AU, King of Hell Dean, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Teasing, Twink Castiel, Vibrators, cockslut!Castiel, for Dean, human!Cas, it's basically just smut, only Dean, very little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Gaybrielle/pseuds/Angel_Gaybrielle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfreak221b/pseuds/spnfreak221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is the King of Hell and he has found himself to spend eternity with, a preachers's son who is nothing more than a gay twink that seems desperate for him. After a while, Dean finds himself falling for Castiel, and he finds that he is marrying the boy to seal the deal for eternity soon, because he can't find anyone else he'd rather be with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day Before

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fanfics so don't give me too much hassle, please. This is also not beta'd at all, so bear with me.  
> This is an ongoing RP that I am doing with a co-writer, it's all been approved, and it will probably be continued as the RP goes on. Some bits will be skipped over, such as meetings, etc. Though I won't leave out big things.

Castiel was beyond terrified of marrying the King of Hell, but at the same time, he was excited because the man could fuck better than anyone and treated him fairly alright. Granted he wasn't ever allowed to leave, but Castiel never got too bored because all he had to do for attention was straddle Dean's lap and beg a little.  
So today, the day before the deal would be sealed with an odd type of wedding and he would spend eternity by Dean's side, in Hell, he decided to see how much leniency he could get after doing so. He made his way into Dean's throne room and climbed into his lap, slowly grinding his hips down onto Dean's. "I'm bored.. you should pay attention to me." He whined a bit, a twinkle in his eye as he did.  
A preacher's kid. A goddamn mother fucking preacher's kid, was the one that Dean had fallen for, and that's another thing, falling for him. Since when did the King of Hell fall for people? Given, the kid was and would always be the best fuck he'd ever had. Not to mention he was outrageously gorgeous with the ass of a pornstar, and of course, he was just perfect. He was sweet, curious, and spiritually/mentally strong enough that Dean was pretty sure he could host every douche with wings in the sky in himself as a vessel and never break. Even his damn soul shone so bright it almost hurt to look at. Now sure, Dean could see Castiel's physical form, but every once in a while his soul's radiance would peek out from behind his eyes when he smiled, or in his post-sex grin.  
Okay, so those were some very valid reasons for Dean to love Castiel, but still, he had a reputation for being a cold-blooded killer, and while being affectionate and soft towards Castiel was fine, showing weakness anywhere else was not. But all these thoughts were shaken from his mind as Castiel walked into his throne room, the glow he often carried with him, due to the radiance of his righteous soul, ever present. Dean quirked an eyebrow at his words, enjoying the boy grinding in his lap a bit. "Maybe I should, then again, I've got some very important meetings to attend..." He trailed off, as if mulling it over in his head.  
"Deannn..." Castiel whined and ducked his head to kiss at Dean's neck, grinding a bit more. "Please? I've been really good for you." He was starting to beg, as he did whenever Dean didn't give in immediately, and that was pretty much every time that they had sex or fooled around. "I even kept my plug in like you asked me to. Please?" He ran his hands along Dean's chest and abdomen, savoring the feeling of his muscles.  
The King of Hell may be, in fact, the King of Hell, but then again, he was good to Castiel. He knew, being a son born into a very religious family, raised with religious beliefs all around him, that this should never happen, but he'd always been a disgrace. With gayness, then again with his sexual needs, desires, and history. Not to mention his rebellious nature, which was the exact reason that he'd been captured by Dean. But he found himself intrigued with being the King of Hell's partner, and he found himself growing fonder of the idea every day. Especially when Dean always made sure he was satisfied in their doings. It especially helped that Dean was the only person he'd met that was okay with trying things that made others shiver.  
Dean chuckled, running a hand through Castiel's youthfully fluffy hair, his other hand rubbing the teen's back. "Have you now?" He asked, quickly snapping his fingers and locking the throne room doors. "I suppose I could spare a bit of my time for the boy I... my favorite little twink." He quickly corrected, ready to jump out of his skin with embarrassment at admitting that he loved Castiel. He was glad the boy's face was in his shoulder at the moment so he couldn't see Dean's face. The thing was, they'd never actually said they loved each other. It might have been understood, being that they were getting married, but still. King of Hell. Preacher's kid, who may or may not actually want to marry him. His heart sank a little at that thought, but Dean simply shoved it down and buried his face in Castiel's ebony hair.  
"What exactly do you want, Castiel?" He purred. "I'll give you anything you want." He said, meaning it way more than he intended. "I want you, Dean.." Castiel murmured as he pulled away to look at Dean. "I want you so bad and you didn't even let me finish this morning.." He kept grinding his hips, he was already mostly hard, considering that Dean had cut that morning's fun short, in the middle of Castiel sucking him off, Castiel's favorite pass-time, which meant Castiel hadn't gotten off at all. But he actually loved the King, and it was okay, but Castiel had gotten impatient waiting for Dean to come finish what he'd started that morning. "Please? Anything you want, Dean.." He begged, his blue eyes showing his desperation. "I can't take you not being inside me, I feel so empty, Dean. Please."  
"I'll get you off, baby." Dean smiled, snapping his fingers and mojo-ing Castiel's clothes off and into a neat pile next to his throne. "Need you to move a bit so I can take your plug out," He murmured in Castiel's ear, running his large hands down Castiel's back and over the swell of his ass, gripping it lightly. He felt kind of bad about that morning, and Castiel really was a good boy. He deserved this. Hell, he deserved the world, but that wasn't what he'd asked for. He'd asked for Dean to fill him up, and Dean intended to do just that. "Sorry I had to run this morning," He Whispered into Castiel's ear, nibbling on his earlobe as he waited for him to curve his back or lift up or something. "Too many meetings." He explained, grinding up against Castiel's now bare cock. "Maybe I should just take you with me. Would you like that? Maybe I could collar you and have you ride me while I listen to updates." He suggested with a smirk, dragging his plump lips down Castiel's neck, biting and sucking his way to his shoulder. That would actually be nice, taking Castiel with him. It was terribly boring without him. Then again, he could have Castiel viewed as his weakness, no matter how true it was. That could bring everyone down, but if he pretended Castiel was just some kind of sex toy, the kid might believe it and...shit. Dean was really in deep.  
"Please, yes.. I'll be good, Dean." Cas begged, shifting so Dean could pull out his plug, moaning at the sweet friction of Dean's clothed cock against his own bare one. He moaned even more as Dean continued to suck and kiss at his neck, unable to stop from making the noises. "Please, collar me. Collar me and use me as much as you want, Dean. I'd love it.. I'll ride you all day, please." He kept begging, his pleas mixed with moans.  
He was utterly in love with the King, that was decided. He'd fallen in love with the King of Hell, and he'd take what he could get even if Dean just used him. It worried him that one day Dean would cast him off, tired of him, wanting someone else, someone new. But he wanted to try to make the best out of the time he did have, since he would always love the way Dean filled him up so perfectly, the way he was so good to him in and out of bed. "I need you, Dean, please.. you're so good, Dean." He moaned out, and arched his back so he could rub his cock against Dean's still covered one even better. "Never had someone fuck me as good as you."  
Dean felt anger surge through him at Castiel's word 'use', a mix of fiery passion and feeling caused him to move one hand to grab at Castiel's hair, yanking his head back roughly so he could growl into the boy's ear. "I will /never/ use you, Castiel." He hissed. "I love you, you aren't some toy I keep in a box. King of Hell or not, I love you, and you are mine. Do you understand me, Castiel?" He growled lowly, slowly pulling the plug out with his free hand and dropping it to the floor before replacing it with his own suddenly slick finger. He didn't mean ro be rough with Castiel, but him whining as if he actually had to fight for Dean's affection just pissed him off, and he needed, absolutely undeniably needed Castiel to know that he loved him.  
He pumped his finger into the boy, still holding his hair in a strong grip that he refused to let go until he got an answer.  
Castiel was shocked and he cried out as he was grabbed, this time not in a sexual manner, instead in a rather rough "listen to me" manner that Castiel hadn't ever experienced from Dean. He was even more shocked as Dean said he loved him, because that haven't ever been blatantly said, just shown in ways that could be mistaken for simple affection. "Y-yes, Dean, I understand." He said with a quick nod, which resulted in his hair being tugged. A finger pushed into him and he moaned, gasping at the sudden feeling of a finger being pumped into him. "Yes, Dean.. I love you too, Dean, yes, I love you so much, I love you too." He rambled a bit, trying to thrust back onto Dean's finger, resulting in his hair being tugged, that made him elicit even more obscene moans.  
Dean smiled, scraping his teeth down Castiel's neck before sucking and biting an angry mark onto his smooth, pale skin. "You're mine, Castiel. You belong to me and me alone, no one else." He stated again, slipping a second finger into Castiel and scissoring him open. "I love you, baby boy." He assured him in a softer tone, biting a bouquet of red marks down Castiel's neck and shoulder. "You had that plug in you all day, bet you don't even need prep." He said tugging on Castiel's hair. "Go ahead, get my cock out." He instructed, making obscenely wet noises against Castiel's neck.  
Castiel meant a lot to him and this was his time to show it. He was going to claim him for all eternity in that room, even if the official wedding type thing was tomorrow.  
Castiel moaned again when Dean sucked a mark into his skin, and again as he was scissored open some, even though he didn't need it. "I'm yours, Dean. All yours, for eternity." He gasped, then moved himself a bit. "Can I use my mouth, Dean? Please?" He asked, his eyed wide and innocent, even though he had to be one of the last people to be considered innocent. "I'll be good, Dean, just please let me use my mouth to get your cock out." He begged.  
Dean laughed as he pulled back from Castiel's neck. "Of course, baby." He answered, removing his fingers from Castiel's hole, which in turn fluttered at the loss. "So eager, aren't you?" He asked, cupping Castiel's cheek. "Love how eager you are for my cock." Dean mused, a fond look in his eyes as he looked at Cas.  
Castiel smiled as he looked at Dean, then moved so he could kneel between Dean's legs. He used his mouth to undo Dean's jeans, then tug the zipper down. He had to use his hands to tug Dean's jeans and boxers down. He licked the underside of Dean's cock, easing him into completely hardness, licking around the head before swallowing him down completely. The best part was that he had no gag reflex, so he could take Dean completely down his throat for a good amount of time.  
Dean groaned, tangling his hands into Castiel's hair and tugging it lightly. "You look so good wrapped around my cock like that." The King mused, resisting the now almost overwhelming urge to fuck into Castiel's mouth.  
This was fucking. This wasn't making love or even sex, this was kinky, hot, rough, straight up fucking, and Dean loved it. Yes, he loved Castiel and wanted to give him the world, but he also liked that Castiel wasn't some breakable figurine he had to be delicate with. Was he careful with him? Yes, always. But Castiel didn't seem to want to make love, just wanted to get lost in the sinful haze of pleasure with the man he loved, and it was great. Yes, there would no doubt come a time for love making, but this was not it, and Dean was glad, because he just wanted to make Castiel scream out his name and maybe black out in pleasure a little bit. Cause he loved him and he wanted him to feel as good as possible. So no, it wasn't love making, but it was theirs, and that's why Dean loved it so much.  
Castiel pulled off with a satisfying pop when he was sure Dean was slick enough, and then climbed into his lap again. He used one hand to line Dean up, then slowly lowered himself down onto Dean's cock, moaning as he did. "Fuck.. yes.." Castiel moaned and started moving his hips quickly, bouncing up and down, moaning loudly, gasping. "So.. s'good.." He gasped, having to move so he could kiss Dean as he moved so he could keep quiet.  
Dean gripped Castiel's ass in both of his strong hands, squeezing and helping him increase his pace. He pulled his mouth from Castiel's, grinning. "Wanna hear every noise you make, wanna hear you scream while you ride my cock, baby." He purred, moving one hand to grasp Castiel's cock. "God, Cassy.. so tight and hot.. ngghh.." He groaned, eyes trained downwards to watch Castiel's eager ass eat his dick up. "Fuck, baby.." He praised, practically bouncing Castiel on his cock now.  
Castiel was moaning loudly and his head was tossed back, emitting gaps and soft cries. They only grew louder the more Dean spoke, the faster he moved. It wasn't helping that Dean was jerking him off as he moved. "Dean.. Dean, fuck.. so.. so good.. so close.. please.." He moaned, his orgasm coiling in his stomach as he kept moving, impaling himself onto Deans cock. "Dean, please.. I'm.. so.. so fucking close.." He kept moaning obscenely.  
Dean groaned loudly, pleasure sparking through his throbbing veins as Castiel slammed onto him "Me t-too, baby.." He groaned, movements stuttering as he felt that familiar heat forming in the pit of his stomach. "So good, Cassy.. mmm.." He trailed off breathlessly, moving his lips to Castiel's exposed neck. He continued ravaging the boys neck as he had before, ready to mark him with the hit of their oncoming orgasms. "God, Cas, I'm gonna.. gonna.." He stammered, being pushed dangerously close to the edge of his oncoming tsunami of an orgasm.  
Castiel couldn't hold back any longer, he nearly screamed as his hips stuttered as he came hard, his head falling back even more as his scream turned into a silent scream of sheer pleasure, his hips bucking wildly. His muscles fluttered around Dean's cock,milking his orgasm out of him. He needed to feel full, he couldn't handle it if Dean didn't cum in him, it drove him insane. He whimpered as he finished, his orgasm dwindling, he collapsed against Dean's chest, panting, his muscles still spasming a bit.  
He truly did love Dean, he didn't care if they didn't show it very much, he knew he loved Dean and now he knew Dean loved him as well. He was glad he'd agreed to spend all eternity with this man. He wasn't sure he would be able to live any other way.  
Dean almost yelled Castiel's name as he came, biting down hard on the teen's shoulder and breaking the surface of the skin as he came. His eyes screwed shut and his grip on Castiel;'s ass tightened as he spilled inside the boy, slowly hoisting him up and sitting him back down off of his spent cock.  
"God, you're so good, Cassy." He praised quietly, stroking a hand through Castiel's hair and rubbing his back with the other one, licking up the small beads of blood that were collecting onto his shoulder. "Sorry about that.." He murmured against the now clean skin where he'd marked Castiel. "I love you." He said again, licking up the cum Castiel had shot all over his hand.   
It felt so good to finally admit it, and to know that Castiel loved him too. Everything was falling into place, and tomorrow they'd perform the spell and Castiel would be his for eternity. An eternity with Castiel, how much better could it get?  
Castiel cried out when Dean bit him, jumping and tensing a bit. He hadn't expected that at all, since Dean rarely bit him that hard. Then he relaxed when Dean licked the blood away then apologized for it. "It's okay.. I love you, too." He mumbled, pulling away so he could watch Dean lick his cum up, shuddering as he did. "You're amazing.." He mumbled, smiling his post-orgasmic smile. "Thank you.." He kissed Dean's jaw softly and looked at his clothes. He didn't want to get dressed and leave, he hated being away from Dean for very long, which is why he'd searched Dean out today.  
"So, meetings?"


	2. The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the meeting, where Dean had constantly teased Castiel, Castiel finally got some relief, but not without a lot of begging.

After the meeting, Dean lead Castiel to his room. He sat down on the bed, he didn't sleep but it was necessary for sex, and spread his legs, beckoning for Castiel to come sit with him. "I'll need to get someone to bring you some food, books, stuff like that, for when I'm gone on business." He said, squinting his eyes slightly at the sudden burst of radiance from Castiel. God, he was so bright sometimes, and Dean found himself falling in love all over again.  
Castiel sat between Dean's spread legs, licking his lips. "Yeah, I guess," He agreed, more focused on the fact his erection was still at half-mast from the teasing he'd gotten when he went with Dean to his meeting. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to climb into Dean's lap again. "Dean.." He said, though it was more of an exhale.  
Dean smiled, hands grabbing Castiel's ass and squeezing. "Yes, darling? You hard again?" He asked in a tone of slight disbelief. "Or do you just want me to tease you for a few hours?" He asked, smiling at the idea. Dean decided then that that was exactly what he was going to do. He opened his bedside table drawer with one hand, fumbling around before he found what he was looking for. "Here," He said, holding up a cock ring for Castiel to see. "Get undressed and slip this on." He instructed, unable to hide his excitement at the idea of pulling Castiel apart until he couldn't even perform basic cognitive functions.  
Castiel whined a bit but he did want that extremely bad, he wanted to be teased and ruined until words were lost on him aside from Dean's name. He stood up and stripped slowly, making a show of it for Dean. He slid the cock ring into place and looked at Dean again. "Do you want me to keep my plug in?" He asked, a bit excited at the idea of what all Dean would do to him.  
Dean licked his lips at the little show Castiel put on for him, rolling his bottom lip between his teeth. "Mm.. take it out. I'm gonna tease that gorgeous little ass of yours all night." He said, standing up and stripping himself down as well and slowly guiding Castiel to the bed. "Get on your hands and knees." He instructed, slapping Castiel's ass playfully, not quite enough to hurt.  
Castiel groaned softly and he took his plug out before climbing onto his hands and knees like Dean told him to. He shifted and lowered onto his elbows so his ass was in the air, his cock curved up towards his abdomen. "I want you to tease me until I only know your name, Dean.. want to be so utterly wrecked that you're all I know." He said quietly, his cock twitching at the idea.  
Dean smiled, getting up on the bed and placing his hands on Castiel's ass, slapping again. "Well, with that cock ring on, I don't think that will be a problem." He said, massaging Castiel's ass before spreading his cheeks and teasing his tongue around the hole gently. Dean could just barley keep himself from diving straight in, wanting to drag this out and make Castiel throb with need. Wanted him to fucking scream until his throat was stinging, wanted to make him sob in pleasure, wanted to make him cum so hard he saw every goddamn star in the sky.  
Castiel whimpered and gasped when his ass was slappe,d he didn't bother answering, it didn't matter, it was rhetorical. He definitely wasn't expecting to Dean to lick at his hole and he cried out, gasping. He shuddered and push his hips back. "Please, yes.. more, Dean.." He begged, gasping and moaning. "Please, Dean.. need you."  
Dean smiled the best he could, pushing Castiel forwards. "Ah ah ah, don't move." He said, slowly pushing his tongue in and swirling it around, spreading Castiel open as wide as he could as he licked him open with an unleashed fervor. He rocked his face forwards into Castiel, licking and groaning in the boy as he smoothed his palms over his smooth ass, kneading and rubbing the sofe, sweet flesh there.  
Castiel was gripping th bed beneath him desperately, moaning and crying out, his cock throbbing with the ache to cum but with the cock ring on he couldn't. "Dean, please.. I.. fuck, Dean.. so good.. pleasee.." He begged, forcing his hips to stay still despite his want to push back onto Dean's tongue. He was soon gasping and whining. "Dean, please, I'm.. I need it.. please, Dean, your tongue is so fucking good, I wanna cum so bad, please, fuck me, your tongue, Jesus Christ, please!" He babbled.  
Dean slowly pulled back, his movements slowing as he did so. He sat back on his heels, smiling at Castiel and gently turning him over. "I know, baby, I know. You're doing so well, Cassy." He praised as he held his fingers up to Castiel's mouth. "Suck." When he spoke this time, it wasn't quite his usual commanding tone. It was still firm, but not as rough and needy as much as excited and loving.  
The demon smiled as Castiel took his fingers into his mouth, the sensation reminding him of the many wonderful times those lips had given the same treatment to his cock. Once his digits were thoroughly coated in spit, he moved back into his previous position, and began giving kitten licks to the head of Castiel's cock as one finger circled around his hole.  
Castiel whined when Dean stopped, but soon was quieted as he was flipped over and started sucking on Dean's fingers with vigor. He had found that he had an oral fixation and he loved sucking on anything Dean would let him, especially his cock, but it wasn't too much of a problem, being that Dean liked it too.  
He thought about begging Dean for Dean to please let him keep sucking on something, anything, but those words were shot down with a cry of pleasure when Dean started licking at the head of his cock. He pushed his hips back a bit, desperate for more. "Fuck! Dean, please, please.. Dean, I need it, need you, please, more." He begged, almost writhing underneath Dean. He whimpered and moaned, trying not to buck his hips but it happened anyways, he felt wrecked and what made him want even more was the fact that this wasn't the end, that he would be teased until he was ruined. "Dean.." He moaned, his hole spasming, clenching around nothing.  
Dean slowly took the head of Castiel's cock into his mouth as he pressed his finger in just slightly, smiling around Castiel. He loved doing this, loved teasing Castiel and sending waves of pleasure running through his body until he was crying out for Dean to let him cum. He loved stringing him out, having him all to himself.  
Castiel cried out, he was overly sensitive and he was pretty damn sure if he didn't have the cock ring on he would have cum instantly as Dean's wet mouth surrounded the most sensitive part of him, except maybe his prostate. Then he felt a finger press in and he pushed his hips down onto it, desperation running through is veins like a gold medal Olympic champion. "Dean! Please! I'm so close and I wanna cum, please, I need it so bad, I've been god, Dean, been so good." He begged, writhing underneath Dean now, unable to stop his hips from bucking and trying to fuck down onto Dean's finger.  
"I know, baby. You've been real good, so good. Just a little bit longer, okay?" He said, pulling back to speak before he swallowed Castiel down and pushed his finger all the way in. He began bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks, his tongue sliding along the underside of Castiel's shaft. Every time he pulled up, he did so just enough to lick at the head. /Fuck,/ He thought to himself. /If Cas keeps begging like this I won't be able to hold out much longer./  
Castiel was losing grip, his hips trying to move both down onto Dean's finger and up into his mouth, but it wasn't working very well. He finally settled on pushing down onto Dean's finger, knowing that Dean could bob his head as much as he chose either way, and he needed more. "More, more, Dean.. fuck.. I need it, please, I can take it, please." He begged, his hole was tighter than usual with the teasing, but he needed more, he could take two fingers, or three, or however many as Dean would give him. "Dean, nnghh.. please, please.. I need more, please!" He started trying to fuck himself on Dean's finger, gripping the bed beneath him, feeling himself start to lose utter control of himself.  
Dean pushed Castiel's hips down, sucking on his cock even more to emphasize his unspoken point. He began pumping his finger into Castiel, gradually picking up his pace as he felt appropriate. Now, before Castiel, Dean had never thought of fingers as very sensual, but the way his tight heat enveloped Dean's finger made the King want to rut into the bed.  
Eventually, he pushed in a second finger and began scissoring Castiel eagerly, loving the reactions he was able to pull out of the boy as he stimulated him.  
Castiel cried out loudly, moans being ripped from his throat as Dean swallowed him down completely. His hips stuttered and then Dean's finger was fucking into him in time with his mouth, gradually growing faster. He was moaning almost constantly and it turned into a desperate cry when a second finger was pushed in. He was being opened up, he wanted it so bad, he wasn't sure if he wanted Dean to just stop sucking him and fuck him like an animal or /dear God/ don't stop. "Dean! Fuck! Never stop, fuck, so good, please, so good, so fucking good, please, please!" Castiel cried, not caring about being loud. His orgasm was right there and he could feel it threatening him constantly but the cock ring was making it impossible to finish. "Dean, please, fuck, more, more, more!" He begged, eagerly trying to slam down onto those fingers that were just so close to his prostate. "Dean, Dean, Dean!"  
Dean quickly put in a third finger, crooking his fingers to hit Castiel's sweet spot again and again as he thrust his fingers into him, groaning around his cock before slowly pulling off, licking and sucking at the head like a piece of candy. "Want my," -lick- "cock, baby boy?" -suck- "Want me, -longer lick- "to pound in" -swirl- "to your gor-" -lick, lick- "-geous twink ass?" He finished, fingers driving into Castiel as he spoke and lapped at Castiel's cock. "Mm, taste so good.." He mused, scraping his nails down Castiel's hip.  
Castiel moaned loudly as a third finger was added, then his prostate was being hit with Dean's fingers. He cried out and nearly screamed when Dean's attention was focused on the head of his cock, he wasn't sure he could answer he could barely understand the words. He moaned loudly as Dean's nails were drug down his hip, tossing is head back. "Dean.. Dean, please.. please, Dean." He moaned, he wasn't sure what he wanted more, Dean's mouth around him, sucking him dry, or Dean fucking him into oblivion, he just wanted to cum so badly. But at the same time he didn't want to stop, he wanted to keep going, he never wanted the pleasure to stop, not when it was such delicious torture. "Dean, Dean, Dean.. fuck.. nnghh.." He begged, his moans overtaking him, his eyes were closed and he couldn't gather the strength to open them, not when all his focus was on being utterly ruined.  
Dean smiled, sliding his tongue all around the head of Dean's flushed cock, sucking and doing every action his mouth could perform. "So good, baby." He murmured, giving Castiel's cock one long lick up from the base to the top before he removed his mouth and his fingers, dragging them over Castiel's rim and causing his hole to slick up, because demonic powers do have their perks. He placed his forearms on either side of Castiel's head and began sucking at his neck as he slowly pressed into him, letting out a long, lustful moan at the feeling.  
Castiel moaned until Dean pulled off, then whined, wanting everything. His hole fluttered when Dean's fingers just barely brushed the rim, and then moaned loudly again as Dean's mouth sucked on his neck as he pushed in. His moan matched Dean's, though his was more desperate. He was swollen and tighter than usual. He pushed back, needing to be fucked, he felt completely ruined. He whimpered and honestly thought about Dean using him all night, fucking him, filling him constantly. He swore he'd never felt a cock as amazing as Dean's, not one that filled him so completely, made him feel so amazing.  
Dean groaned into Castiel's neck as he thrust into him, his unusal tightness just turning him on more. "Gonna take- gonna take that ring off soon, baby." He said with a grunt, kissing and sucking an assortment of stressed blush marks onto Castiel's creamy skin. Slowly and steadily he picked up his pace, a multitude of breathless curses, grunts, and rough groans ran from Dean's lips as he drilled into the young, willing and very, very heated mess of a boy beneath him. One of his large hands reached down to grasp Castiel's lovely cock, stroking it slowly and actively avoiding the ring at the base of it.  
Castiel moaned and his back arched, his hips moving in time with Dean's. He wasn't sure he wanted to cum yet, but as the thrusts grew harder and faster, he knew he had to or he'd die of desperation. His hips bucked into the hand that stroked him and cried out with over sensitivity, but he didn't want Dean to stop, he couldn't handle it if Dean stopped. The moans and grunts escaping Dean just turned him on even more, he'd never in his life felt so turned on for anyone else. Dean's delicious torture mixed with his moans was enough to drive him insane, and he kept bucking his hips, moans ripping their way through his body. "De.. De.. nnghh..' He moaned, reduced to only using a nickname he'd rarely used aside from times like these when he couldn't pronounce anything else.  
Dean smiled breathlessly against Castiel's neck, pressing a soft kiss to the now discolored patch of skin right above the base of his neck. "Cas.." He purred, his mouth becoming less zealous in it's attack on Castiel's neck, and instead pressing soft kisses and languid licks to it.  
After a bit his hips began to stutter, his moans giving way to grunts of 'Cas' over and over again as he felt a familiar heat snake through his insides and pleasure run up and down his spine, his mind fogged with the inevitable crash of his orgasm. He could barely manage to reach around the base of Castiel's cock and yank the ring off as he came deep inside the boy, eyes rolling back in his head, legs shaking and cock pulsing with a wonderful feeling as his orgasm rolled through him.  
As soon as Castiel felt the cock ring be tugged off, he let out a scream and his hips bucked wildly as he came thick white ropes across his skin, some spurts hard enough to hit his chin as his scream turned silently. His blood ran white hot and he saw stars, he thought his heart might give out with how intense it was. He couldn't stop bucking his hips until he was spent, and even then he was almost convulsing as more and more dribbles escaped him, he could feel Dean pulsing inside of him, filling him until some dribbled out of his tight hole around Dean's cock. It was hot and felt like nothing Castiel had ever imagined. He was pretty sure he would do anything just to feel Dean keep constantly doing this, his cock pulsing inside his hole, his release never stopping. In fact, he didn't want it to stop, ever, because it felt so amazing. His muscles clamped around Dean and fluttered with each time he came a little more.  
After so much had built up, he produced almost unbelievable amounts of release.  
Dean was breathless as he pulled out of Castiel and started licking him clean, his hands running soothingly up and down the younger's body. "Shh, baby.. you did so good, for me." He praised as his tongue ran over every cum covered dip and curve of his soon-to-be husband's body. "Could do this all night.." He murmured against one of Castiel's ribs.  
Castiel whined when Dean pulled out, he almost begged for Dean to just get a pulsing dildo to push inside of him, just so it wouldn't stop. He shuddered as he felt Dean lick him clean. He was so exhausted but he wanted more, he wanted more from Dean. He always would, probably, and he wouldn't mind if that was the dead of him, as long as he got to spend eternity with Dean. "De.." He said, though it was more of an exhale. He managed to blink his eyes open, though they were half-lidded. He shuddered again as he watched Dean's tongue licking up the last of his cum from where it had pooled just above his hipbone. He met Dean's eyes and then looked over at a water bottle that was on the nightstand, he couldn't form words, but he just looked at Dean again, hoping he'd understand.  
"Okay, baby.. I'll take care of you, always." Dean promised quietly as he sat up.


	3. Castiel Gets A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has gathered five special gifts for Castiel, and Castiel is ecstatic, he can't wait to use them, maybe even tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the same timing as the last chapter, shortly after where that one ended.

It turns out Dean had a few more tricks up his sleeve. He could finger Castiel without even touching him, just by moving his fingers. It was amazing, and Castiel was just growing used to it when Dean stopped what he was doing, causing Castiel to whine a bit.  
"Hey, there's something I want to show you. One second." He said, snapping his fingers above his head and knocking around until he found the hollow spot in the wall. He opened a small door and then looked back at Castiel. "Think you can reach in there and get that?" He asked.  
Castiel watched Dean for a moment, confused, then nodded, stretching up and reaching in to grab whatever it was that Dean had hidden in his wall. It was a box, wrapped up.  
"Go on now, open it." He prompted.  
Castiel nodded, licking his lips, then opened up the gift a bit apprehensively.  
Dean bit his lip with what he would never admit was nervousness. "Well?" He asked, looking at Castile's face, trying to figure out what he was thinking.  
Castiel lifted the first item in the box. It was a 5 setting, vibrating plug that came with a remote control, curled a bit to press right against the prostate, and he shuddered as he thought about wearing it throughout the day before Dean came back to take care of him.  
Dean pulled out a string of anal beads. "Now this.." He began, handing them to Castiel. "Was one fun trip to the store." He said, laughing a bit as he recalled how flustered the clerk had been.  
Castiel smiled and reached back in, pulling out a cock ring. At first he wasn't sure why they needed it, but then he realized it had a vibrating attachment. He licked his lips and his cock twitched with interest. "Yeah.. I bet." He mumbled, meeting Dean's eyes again.  
Dean smiled, leaning forwards, kissing Castiel quickly before he reached back in, pulling out a pair of handcuffs, with leather lining so it wouldn't cut Castiel's skin. "Now these, we could have a lot of fun with." He said, smiling like a dork.  
Castiel's eyes lit up at the idea of that and nodded. There was one more thing left, and it was wrapped up. He licked his lips, he did that a lot, and grabbed the packaging, then unwrapped it, his eyes widening a bit. Inside was a white, satin lingerie body piece, with a slit between the legs, and the sides cut out.  
Dean smirked at Castiel as he set the box to the side and pulled Castiel closer. "Like what you see?" He asked as he started nipping and kissing at Castiel's soft lips, hands moving to rest on the boy's hips.  
"Yes.." Castiel breathed, shifting to press against Dean more, kissing back when he could, when Dean wasn't nipping at his lips. "Thank you, Dean.."  
"If you think you can go another round, we can try some of it out." He murmured, slipping his tongue inside the younger boy's mouth, licking at the sweet taste he found there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue this in another chapter, once the sex scene is finished, then I will type it up to add here. So this isn't the end of the night before.


End file.
